Ghoulia Yelps/cartoon
Ghoulia Yelps debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Jaundice Brothers", which premiered on May 5, 2010. She is voiced by Audu Paden in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes When Radio KBLOOD announces a contest of which the prize is that the Jaundice Brothers come play at the winner's school's homecoming dance, Ghoulia helps Frankie put together a tape to sent in. As luck has it, they win the contest. When Monster High hosts its 1361st Annual Charity Talon Show, Ghoulia helps along backstage to keep the show running smoothly. Ghoulia tries out for the Fear Squad, where she needs to impress the demanding captain: Cleo. A remark about "dead weight" has her dropping out early. Ghoulia's Trigular Calcometry 101 class is hosted by a substitute teacher, Lou Zarr, who does not get along with the class. A conflict with Deuce leaves him petrified, upon which Ghoulia and the other students consider the class dismissed. Ghoulia and her friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Ghoulia and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. Ghoulia takes the pictures to remember the party by. Clawdeen Wolf tries to get the SAT answers from Ghoulia, but Ghoulia won't have any of it. She waits until just before the time's up, then speed-writes her answers down so that Clawdeen can't copy her. Frankie is leaving a trail of chaos around the school, which Ghoulia deduces to be the result from her neckbolts being put it in wrongly, thus reversing her polarity. She catches up with her friend and fixes the problem. Ghoulia has her eyes on Slo Mo, but is too shy to talk to him. Draculaura, Frankie, and Clawdeen offer to help her out, but their aid is of such quality that Ghoulia timely decides to go with her own instinct. When Frankie develops a zit on her cheek, Ghoulia applies acne medication. There's a school's production of Hamlet coming up and Ghoulia tries to land a role. Her oration in Zombie, however, is not a success. An eyeball fight breaks out during Biteology and Ghoulia participates. Ghoulia is present at school when Headless Headmistress Bloodgood announces that Irene Maiden has been freed. It is both Friday the 13th and Halloween, a rare occurrence that spells bad luck galore until three o'clock. Cleo hands Ghoulia an amulet that will protect them, refusing to carry it herself because it doesn't go with her outfit. Ghoulia uses the amulet to make it safely to the big clock in the hallway and put it forward to three o'clock. TV specials Ghoulia joins Cleo De Nile for most of their run-ins with new student Frankie Stein during Frankie's first week at Monster High, acting as a secretary for Cleo. On Tuesday, she attends class with Cleo, Frankie, Draculaura, and Deuce Gorgon with Mr. Lou Zarr as their teacher. After class is dismissed, Ghoulia finishes the math problem that Zarr dozed off in the middle of discussing, letting off a bemused zombie laugh afterwards, and gives him a tap on the shoulder to wake him up before leaving after the other students to show she finished the problem. On Wednesday, she is with Cleo during Fear Squad tryouts, and when Frankie's foot flies off during her performance, it lands in Ghoulia's drink, splashing Cleo, and causing Cleo to emit a scream that could shatter glass. Ghoulia joins everyone on Friday for the concert performed by Justin Biter arranged by Frankie, dancing with fellow zombie, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch. Volume 2 Webisodes Ghoulia records a practice session of the Fear Squad until Cleo asks her to get her something to drink. When she returns, she is promptly tasked to help prepare fearleading try-outs. Ghoulia and Cleo have finished promoting the Fear Squad try-outs and are on their way to the gymnasium to meet the new recruits that Cleo is certain have gathered. Bar Frankie, the gymnasium is empty. Ghoulia learns that one of the Gloom Beach judges is present at the casketball match and informs Cleo. Ghoulia provides technical support for the Spirit Rally. Later that evening, she dances with Slo Mo. When the Fear Squad tries to get into Gloom Beach the wildcard way; by creating a fearleading video and getting it a million hits on FrightTube in two days, Ghoulia is put in charge of the technical matters. The Fear Squad's video has barely gotten any hits, so the team tries to promote it. Due to Ghoulia's help, they manage to lure in a big audience and reach 999,999 hits. However, FrightTube chooses that moment to crash. The Fear Squad anxiously looks on as Ghoulia tries to do something about the crash. Despite her best efforts, the clock strikes 3:00 PM before she succeeds. Cleo tearfully thanks her friends for all they've done, but the mood is promptly improved when Deuce delivers the news that FrightTube crashed because of all the traffic to their video. Rather than a million hits, they've got two million hits. Their Gloom Beach invitation follows soon after. To her dismay, Ghoulia finds that the Fear Squad will be staying in a decrepit cottage. When Scary Murphy hands the Fear Squad a list of chores to do, Ghoulia helps along. After finishing the chores, Ghoulia and Cleo work out a routine while the rest of the Fear Squad relaxes at the beach. The Fear Squad gathers at dusk to memorize the routine but they are watched by the werecats. It is discovered only at the competition that the werecats stole the Fear Squad's routine and gave it to Smogsnorts. Cleo uses the movements from the chores Scary Murphy had them do to improvise a new routine, which wins them the spirit staff. Ghoulia and the rest of the Fear Squad have become a target of revenge for the werecats. First they are splashed with water just as a fearbook photo is supposed to be made, and then Cleo is tricked into agreeing to stay at Monster High on the night of Friday the 13th. Ghoulia joins Cleo in spending the night of Friday the 13th at Monster High. They encounter a monster roaming through the school, but it turns out to only seek people to celebrate its birthday with. Ghoulia manages the line of students wanting Cleo to sign their copy of the fearbook all morning. She then accompanies her friend to her locker, which they find stuffed with balloons. Ghoulia spots a suspicious hair and begins an investigation. Having discovered that the werecats are behind the odd events of the day, Ghoulia tells her friends. They confront the trio and learn that they plan to pin the blame of a stink bomb on the Fear Squad so that they'll get expelled. While her friends collect the bomb before it drops, Ghoulia hacks the school system to up the werecats' math credits and get them forcibly sent off to the Trigular Calculometry Summer Math Camp. Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials Ghoulia finds herself in a difficult position as to which zombie she should take to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th Birthday celebration. After Gil and Lagoona offer their help to her, Ghoulia decides to do it scientifically. She finds Heath to be her perfect match, but after a while being solely bothered by him, she discovers her computer had merely been bugged, literally. She tries to tell Heath during Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party, but he breaks up with her because he doesn't want to be tied down yet. Ghoulia lets him off, relieved she is rid of him. Lagoona invites all of her friends on a trip to her home, the Great Barrier Reef. On the way, though, their boat is destroyed by a kraken. They are rescued by Bartleby Farnum and taken to Skull Shores. They are welcomed by the Tiki living there, but while they have fun, something odd is going on. It is discovered that Farnum is after the Beast of Skull Shores and the group is split when the Beast appears and abducts Frankie. Ghoulia and Abbey are trapped in a pitfall by the Tiki who want the Beast gone from their island. After tricking the Tiki guarding them into providing them a way out of the trap, Ghoulia and Abbey are able to convince the Tiki Chief to turn on Farnum. Their joined forces mean little when Farnum takes Frankie hostage, but Gil returns with the kraken who sunk the boat and saves the day. The kraken also repairs the boat to make amends, allowing the group to resume their journey. They take along the Beast, who turns out to be a monster their age named Andy, and get him enrolled at Monster High. Farnum is not done yet though and tracks them to the school. Ghoulia bears witness to Farnum's last attempt to capture Andy, only to be betrayed by his underling, Kipling, and left to be carted off to a psych ward. The student body receives an extra week of Spring Break while Monster High is repaired following Farnum's actions and Ghoulia and the others successfully convince everyone to return to Skull Shores with them, much to the pleasure of the Tiki. TBA Volume 4 Websiodes TBA TV specials Ghoulia remains behind at Monster High when Draculaura takes some of her friends home to Transylvania after being chosen to become the next Vampire Queen by Prime Minister Lord Stoker. Ghoulia is soon asked to look for the real Queen, Elissabat, after it is discovered that Elissabat disappeared and took the real Vampire's Heart with her so Stoker could not find her. Ghoulia is also made the court clerk in Cute Court to settle a dispute between Toralei Stripe and Howleen Wolf, Clawdeen and Clawd's little sister, over which of two famous actors was more handsome. Ghoulia discovers both actors to be portrayed by the same actor, thus settling the dispute, but then realizes something else regarding the photo of Elissabat she was sent, and a picture of famous vampire actress Veronica Von Vamp. When she discovers the revelation, she and Operetta travel to Hauntlywood, just in time to see Veronica reveal herself to be Elissabat, and Ghoulia provides the web search to confirm that Veronica and Elissabat are one and the same. Ghoulia then joins the others in celebrating Draculaura getting her full vampire powers, and attending the premiere of Elissabat's latest movie as Veronica Von Vamp. Ghoulia is among Frankie's friends working on Mr. Where's play to celebrate Monster High's bicentennial by talking about the school's history. She is also among Frankie's friends who travel back to 1814 to meet Robecca's father, Prof. Hexiciah Steam, and Frankie's grandfather, Victor Frankenstein, nickname "Sparky." Ghoulia is the only other monster besides Frankie who returns to 2014 without being fused with another student due to having jumped into the time portal alone, like Frankie. While Frankie takes the others to deal with the Monster High performing arts teacher, Mr. Where, and receive help from Avea Trotter and her fellow hybrids, Ghoulia stays behind to try and fix the time portal in Hexiciah's old office/laboratory. After some struggles with the repairs, Ghoulia leaves to get some refreshment when the door unlocks, only to return an hour later when the door reopens to find the portal lens missing, not realizing that Sparky had been transported to the future as well, and taken the lens as part of his next attempt to create life using modern technology. She is unable to warn Frankie immediately as she's locked in the office and can't leave for another hour, when the door will unlock and open again. After Frankie stops Creation 4.0 at the cost of her own life, Ghoulia suggests to Victor in using Hexiciah's recharge chamber to revive her, then sends out a text for help to the students of Monster High to lend their strength with returning Frankie back to life with the spark of joy within them that Frankie had brought to everyone since first coming to the school. After Frankie is revived, Ghoulia is given Hexiciah's old office to practice her skills, and manages to overpower a dinosaur that she nearly brought through the time portal before sending it back to it's own time period. Volume 5 Webisodes TBA TV Specials TBA Volume 6 Webisodes TBA TV Specials TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Party Planners - surprise.jpg Cyrano de Ghoulia - Ghoulia is shy.jpg Mad Science Fair - unhappy Ghoulia.jpg Mad Science Fair - payback.jpg Date of the Dead - thumbs up.jpg Falling Spirits - incredulous Ghoulia.jpg Frightday the 13th - Ghoulia extinguishes.jpg Fear the Book - Ghoulia investigates.jpg Miss Infearmation - twice unexpected.jpg MH-Ghoulia-Notebook.png|Ghoulia's notebook, which she has filled with Dead Fast sketches DaydreamofthedeadGhoulia.jpg|"Hurrrrnh." Daydream of the Dead - Ghoulia's outlines.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - Ghoulia stops Toralei.jpg ghoulianoglasses.PNG|Ghoulia without glasses. Ghouliaglassesbroken.PNG|Ghoulia's glasses broken Cleo18899.PNG|Meet Cleo's "Friend" CleoGhoulia.jpg|Ghoulia encouraging Cleo Ghoulia_BringIt.png|Bring It! Yuyu.jpg Zwe4y6.jpg Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie Fearleading.PNG|Ghoulia and other ghouls Fearleading Ghoulia_normalsmile.png DeadFastGhoulia.jpg Img 4758677.jpg GhouliaLunchLady.jpg|Ghoulia as a lunch lady serving lunch along with Frankie to earn money for her scooter. The Need for Speed - cool Ghoulia.jpg|Ghoulia showing her scooter to everyone when they're cheering on her for a new stunt. Ghoulia in Tears.jpg|Ghoulia in tears crying when her scooter is stolen by Toralei. 005.PNG|Ghoulia, Frankie, Cleo and Clawdeen from their Dot Dead Gorgeous outfits in "Boo Year's Eve". Cleo Deuce and Ghoulia Boo Year's Eve.jpg|"One..." Ghoulia in her Dot Dead Gorgeous outfit along with Cleo and Deuce. Cleo & Ghoulia Popcorn Cheeks.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia made both their mouths full of popcorn and fat-looking like squirrels' nut-filled mouths along with Slo Mo and Deuce. Ghoulia hugging the tree.PNG|Ghoulia hugging the old tree to make him happy along with Frankie, Abbey, Eyera, and Slo Mo. Tortoise and The Scare - Ghoulia incoming.jpg Maxresdefault4.jpg Images3.jpg Tumblr nx1ioj3MZ91tc5d60o1 1280.jpg Special webisode gallery Super Fan - Ghoulia's predictions.jpg ghoulia0099122.png ghoulia00991202.png ghouliascream.png|Ghoulia's banshee scream TV special gallery New Ghoul @ School - Ghoulia intro.jpg GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png Picture 412.png Untitledg.jpg Ghoulii.png AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg GhouliandAbbey.jpg Abbey,Frankie and Ghoulia SS.jpg Frankie, Ghoulia and Spectra in Ghouls Rule.jpg Ghoulia has an idea.PNG Sem título 4.png Could this be....PNG Ghoulia found Robecca's headband.PNG Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable (Skultimate Roller Maze).png Gil, Ghoulia and Cupid in the Scaris TV special.PNG Ghoulia playing the accordion.PNG|Ghoulia playing the accordion. tumblr_nc8izmx3Eg1tmzi9jo9_500.png Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:Volume 5 characters Category:Volume 6 characters